This invention relates generally to the art of automatic fastening, and more particularly to a new and improved flexible fixture system and method for supporting a workpiece during operation thereon by an automatic fastening machine.
One area of use of the present invention is a fixture for supporting wing panels during the fastening of stringers to the wing panel skin, although the principles of the invention can be variously applied.
Heretofore a dedicated fixture was employed for each different workpiece, for example a separate fixture was required to accommodate each of the specific, different flight surfaces of a wing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved flexible fixture system and method wherein a single fixture system can accommodate and hold a plurality of different workpieces, i.e. the various workpieces comprising the different flight surfaces of a wing.
The present invention provides a flexible fixture system comprising a plurality of posts each including a plurality of different contoured formers, one former for each of the different workpieces to be accommodated and held by the flexible fixture system. Depending upon which workpiece is to be held by the fixture system, the required former on each post is selected automatically and moved into position for operative association with the workpiece. The contoured formers include powered clamps for holding details to be fastened to the workpiece. Each post of the flexible fixture system also includes a plurality of holding devices, such as suction cup type devices, which are moved into position to hold the workpiece and maintain its curvature.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clearly apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein the same reference numerals denote the same or similar parts throughout the several views.